Dreamers Path
by Sylwia Kiley
Summary: The summer of 1991 on the scottish island of Great Bernera A muggleborn receives her Hogwarts letter. Mcgonagal visits to introduce this child and her family to magic, expecting to have to convince them of magic's existence. However this family has ties back to the days when Wizards and Muggles blended. They need no convincing.


Wind raced across far open water, bashing against the bare rocks, vaulting the height of the land to join the currents above. It swept across uneven expanses of the island, curling around buildings and the sparse trees, singing amongst the grass and leaves. Underneath one of those trees sat a young girl, about eleven in appearance. Dark curls floated and danced with the gusting wind. Page corners of the thin volume she held flapped as if trying to escape her grasp. As she read she repeated the words under her breath, her voice rising and falling in pitch, the awe of the author sounded from the mouth of another.

"Earthward of the silent boughs I stand,

Hearing the voices of this land.

Leaf and petal, branch and stem,

'Neath the Lady's weave and light

Silver pale is the night."

When she had finished reading the verse she sat for a few moments, contemplating the meaning of the words. If one had happened to be observing her at that time it would have been possible for them to see the gears of her mind turning. Mumbling she stood, her unoccupied hand brushing the bits of plant life that clung to her, the force of the wind tugging at her skirt didn't help much though. As she headed for a house towards the left of the tree she repeated the words of the verse, trying to puzzle out the meaning she knew was there.

When she neared the house she smiled at the sight of a girl at least three of four years younger than herself. The younger girl noticed her approach and bounced down the wooden steps of the porch, grinning widely as her sparrow brown pigtails flew behind her.

"'Lin! Are you done reading now? I think you should be, otherwise you can't come see my puzzle. I really want you to see it! I'm almost half done! the younger girl gazed up at her sister with wide blue eyes and an exaggerated pout. Smile morphing into a smirk, the elder girl replied.

"Half done 'Rian? This is the one you started this morning? That's great! But, little sister mine, you really should learn to breath when you speak!" Shifting her stance she continued, "I'm done reading for now, but I would like to talk to Mum so just a quick look, kay?"

"Sure!"

She tugged at her elder sister's hand, leading her to one end of the porch. The puzzle box sported a tranquil picture of two unicorns lapping at a stream under the moonlight. The border and most of the two equine bodies was the completed portion. She could see why her little sister loved this puzzle, Unicorns and horses were her favorites.

"What are you going to name these ones?" She queried.

"The little one is Star and the big one is Moon!" Replied the younger girl, all happy smiles and cheer. She listened to the younger girl ramble for a few moments as she watched her, patiently waiting for the stream of words to slow. When it did she spoke,

"I can't wait to see it when you're done, show me will you?" then she turned and entered the house.

The scent of roasting meat wafted through the house as she padded to the living room, there a woman sat, making notes on a rather crumpled piece of paper. The woman looked up, hand stilling as she focused on her daughter.

"Aislin, How are you liking that book of yours?" Aislin plopped herself onto the sofa next to her mother.

"It's good, some of the poems are kinda.." She trailed off, searching for the word she wanted. Her mother smiled

"Vague? I would have agreed at your age. Other than that?"

"I like how some of them paint a picture and others seem to do that but for feelings instead."

"Good. Now, Aislin would you mind setting the table while I check that roast your father put in?" As her mother spoke she rose from the sofa, folding the paper she had been writing on before slipping it into her pant's pocket. Aislin followed and turned down the hall, pausing to shout a quick, "'Lian! Food's almost ready! Go tell Dad please!" up the staircase before they both came to the kitchen. Aislin calmly set the table as Erian came inside after hearing Aislin's words to her brother.

Ten minutes later, the entire family was seated at the table and filling their plates. As they ate a sable barn owl winged its way across Scotland.


End file.
